kenichifandomcom-20200223-history
Kisara Nanjō
Kisara Nanjō, also less commonly known as Valkyrie, was the most recent member of Ragnarok to be made a Fist, transforming what had been the "Seven Fists" to the "Eight Fists". Kisara is a kicking expert focusing on Tae Kwon Do and later joins the Shinpaku Alliance as one of its Captains. Personality Kisara hates, above all else, being treated as weak because she is a girl because a past opponent claimed that he 'let' her win because she was female, prompting her to cut her then long hair short. This puts her at odds with Kenichi, who refuses to attack women. However, she later develops a degree of respect for Kenichi after their fight, during which he only guards against her attacks in order to slow/stop Kisara's advance to ruin Miu's play. She calls Miu 'ushijichi', or "Dairy Cow", believing Miu's big breasts are excessive. She also states she hates women who use weapons and women with big breasts, the latter because she herself has very small breasts. Later on, it is revealed that she has a very soft spot for cats, especially kittens, though she tries to hide this and only reveals this to those she considers close to her. In fact, she is willing to protect the stray she picked up from the streets while enduring attacks from Freya's Valkyries. Plot When she was little she used to have a kitten named Noir that ended up dying to protect her during a dangerous encounter with a stray dog. She has since then vowed to become strong, and joined a Tae Kwon Do gym to train herself. She leaves the dojo after her opponent claimed that he 'let' her win because she was female. Later, when she was cornered by several male gang members, she was rescued by Freya, and joined Ragnarok as a result. She defies Freya's suggestion to pick a weapon, opting to use her legs instead, and leaves the Valkyries to work her way to the top independently and eventually become stronger than Freya. Kisara makes her first appearance as the leader of her division, taking an interest in Kenichi as a budding fighter and orders Takeda, Ukita, and Kōga to finish him off, only staying in her apartment building to give orders. Kisara first comes out when the rest of her gang assault Takeda and Ukita for betraying Ragnarok and easily defeats the two. She faces off against Miu and is defeated while her underlings are defeated by Kenichi. She is later walking to Koryou High School to humiliate Miu during her play. However, she is unable to advance when Kenichi defeats her underlings and only opts to guard against her, during which she develops a slight degree of respect for him. When Kisara later helps a stray kitten, she is spotted by Miu and Kenichi, who eventually try to help Kisara find a new home for the stray. However, her casual interactions with the two make her a target of the Valkyries, Freya's female subordinates. When they finally attack her, she is unable to fight with her full strength due to her attempts in trying to protect the kitten. However, she is aided by Kenichi, and strangely Shigure, who defeated the Valkyries with a wooden spoon after being persuaded not to use her metal weapons by Kenichi, and is able to drive them away. After the fight with the Valkyries, she decides to officially resign herself from Ragnarok and declare a challenge to Freya. Soon after almost being blackmailed by Niijima, Siegfried convinces her to join the Shinpaku Alliance through her love of cats, presenting three kittens and telling her that they would join if she did. Kisara fights against Freya, and proves at a disadvantage due to the latter's expert use of weaponry. However, Kisara turns the tables by imitating Miu's graceful movements and executing a double drop kick, breaking Freya's staff and gaining her former mentor's acknowledgement. Kisara would later partner with Freya in defeating several armed opponents, as well as practicing against the Valkyries. While the Shinpaku Alliance headquarters is being assaulted by Li Raichi, Kisara attacks the Drunken Fist user, but is unfortunately beaten by the latter's use of confusing movements, before having her battle picked up by Kenichi. Kisara later participates in the DofD tournament with the rest of the members of Shinpaku. As one of the few moved by Mizunuma's sacrifice, Kisara soon joins the fray with Takeda, Thor, and Freya after Takeda knocks out one of its members, though she does not fight as three of the enemies are quickly taken out by Thor and one of them by Freya. She discovers that Ukita has a crush on her and appears to be embarrassed about it, even blushing in his presence. The night ends tensely for her, as Takeda, Thor, and Freya are taken out by Sho Kano, leaving only her and Ukita as the primary combat members to face off against the Capoeira team. Right before the fight, when Niijima, who enters to strategically manipulate the two to defeat the Capoeira team, she expresses outrage at the fact that Ukita must be sacrificed, leaving her to face three members at once while the Capoeira team captain chases after Niijima. However, the bleak outcome of the Shinpaku Alliance is saved by Siegfried, who enters the match via skydiving and defeats two of its members before falling asleep. After defeating her opponent, Kisara faces off against the team captain, who becomes slightly weakened by Ukita. Kisara is largely disadvantaged and not even Miu's styles can cause major damage as they do not express her style. She develops her own style to imitate the movements of a cat and defeats the team captain, winning the round for Shinpaku. While evacuating the colisseum, Kisara and the other members of Shinpaku meet Fortuna, who demands that they become his children and serve under him. Kisara is first to make an attack, only to have her leg easily grabbed by the master and thrown aside. Later, with Niijima's strategic approach and the arrival of Hermit, Kisara joins her teammates and manages to defeat Fortuna. Returning to school, Kisara enters her third year of High School and expressed happiness over the fact that she would be attending the same class as Ukita, even exhibiting jealousy when he met Rachel Stanley and Renka Ma and kicks or punches him anytime he shows attraction to another girl. Kisara, along with her former underlings Takeda and Ukita, show resolution to protect Kenichi from the members of YOMI posing as transfer students. Battle Log Past Battles vs. Tae Kwon Do user (won, said to have been allowed the win) vs. gang members (interrupted by Freya) Present Battles vs. Takeda and Ukita (win) vs. Miu (lose) vs. Kenichi (no winner) vs. 4 Valkyries (lose, due to protecting cat) vs. Freya (won) vs. Li Raichi (lose) with Mizunuma, Takeda, Thor, and Freya vs. Black Force Team (win) with Ukita, Niijima, and Siegfried vs. Capoeira team members (win) vs. Capoeira team leader (win) with Hermit, Siegfried, Thor, Takeda, Freya, and Niijima vs. Fortuna (win) Category:History's Strongest Disciple Kenichi character Category:Shinpaku Alliance Category:Katsujinken Category:Ragnarok